Approximately 1100 of a cardiac registry of 1700 school children seen 30 years ago were found to have no heart disease, yet careful history, medical examination, height, weight, blood pressure and electrocardiogram were recorded by the present investigator. The objective of this study is to ascertain the significance of these carefully recorded blood pressures taken in childhood with their blood pressure in adult life, 30 years later, and to try to determine potential precursors and risk factors in childhood which may help to identify the potential hypertensive adult. Slightly over 400 of this population have been re-examined to date but no significant analyses have been performed with the exception that 11.8 percent of the adults examined thus far have high blood pressure at this time (mean age 41.2 years).